Lost memories
by James Neal
Summary: Tarin, a high priced beautiful assassin, finds herself half naked and left for dead in an alley on an alien world. she has no memory of how she got there or why.  This is one of my top rated stories. Please send me a message and let me know why so I can do more like it.


TARIN

Lost memories

A light was flashing from red to blue. Her eyes were closed but it was a bright enough light that she could see it through her closed eye lids. There wasn't any sound except white noise. The type of sound you hear when you are under water. A muffled sound as if your ears were stuffed up.

Why couldn't she move. She wanted to open her eyes but nothing worked. She wanted to open her eyes and sit up but her body wouldn't move. Wait ! Her finger moved, she wasn't paralyzed. She could now open her eyes a little. It seemed now that her left eye was glued shut for some reason. It was cold and wet where she was laying. She cold see a little with her right eye now. There was a sign written in some alien language she couldn't read. Big wet flakes of snow were falling now tinted red and blue as they fell past the lighted sign. She could hear traffic in the distance now, her hearing was coming back. Her hand was able to move now and she could feel the ground. She was laying in the snow a few inches deep. She wiped her face with some of the snow and saw the snow had blood in it. Her face must have had blood on it. She still couldn't open her left eye. "Tarin, my name is Tarin." she said to herself as she began to move her legs.

" I don't believe it, she's still alive!" came a gravely voice from a short distance away. "I just saw her move." said a second voice.

She could hear foot steps coming closer and closer. Tarin had a bad feeling about these men. She didn't know why but she had to get away from this place. She was able to roll herself over and get up on her hands and knees. She felt a sharp pain in her hand from some broken glass on the ground in the snow. Looking behind her she saw six figures coming down the alley she was in. She was able to stand up and rest her hands on her knees.

" I don't believe it, I think she's gonna make a run for it." One of them said in his rough voice.

Tarin looked down and saw she was bare foot. She realized all she had on was a sleeveless shirt and some panties. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she could see blood spattered in it.

" This is ridiculous, will someone please just shoot her so we can go home?" said one of them.

She looked up in time to see the closest one pull a scatter caster out from under his long coat. There was nowhere to run or hide, she just wished she could remember who these guys were and why she had to die.

Tarin stood hunched over in the cold and slowly put her hand up in front of her as if it would stop the bullets from hitting her, she closed her eyes.

There was a sudden blow to her stomach that lifted her off her feet and flung her down the alley. She kept going down the alley as she heard gunshots from a distance. She kept flying backwards hitting garbage cans and other piles of trash in the alley until she realized she hadn't been shot. Someone had swooped into the alley on a jet bike and grabbed her around the stomach and was helping her to escape. She looked around behind her and saw a guy in protective armor wearing a helmet driving the bike. She looked back to see two more men dressed as this one on jet bikes helping by following them and shooting back at her attackers. After a few minutes more the three bikes halted at an intersection. The rider on the first jet bike released his grip causing Tarin to collapse into the street. A second rider ran up and helped her onto the first ones ride. "Hang on." was all he said and off they went. They zipped in and out of traffic headed closer to the center of the city. Tarin's head was swimming and she almost fell off the jet bike once or twice. Eventually they pulled up in front of a huge building. It had a large court yard and drive way out front. It was massive and looked to be about one hundred stories tall. The two riders that had covered them came up and helped her off the bike. She was shivering and bloody.

"Damn even all fucked up she looks good." said one of the two.

"Shut up! We're getting paid for this so watch your stupid mouth Stretts." said the first. They all went inside the front of the building. It was warm and dry but Tarin still wished she was somewhere else right now.

"Penthouse." said the first rider and the security guard did something behind his console and the elevator door opened. They entered the elevator and closed the door. She knew she was going to see somebody but she had no idea who it might be. She couldn't remember anything but her name and she was a hired assassin. She was a good one at that. She began to remember things from her past but couldn't remember anything about the past couple of weeks.

The doors opened right into the main room in a very expensive apartment. The lights were dim but the room was massive. The whole place stank of underworld money. She was hustled upstairs and down a hallway. They came to a big double door and pushed it open. Inside was a bedroom about the size of a good sized house. The bed was covered in furs and silks. On the bed were two naked Twi'lek females. They were twins and covered in oil. One was rubbing the other with more oil. Neither one seemed at all surprised about her little group entering or what they looked. A man came out of the bathroom wearing a long silk robe. He walked directly up to her with out stopping and slapped her across the face as hard as he could.

"You killed his son! You stupid bitch you killed the wrong one!" He yelled as he grabbed her hair and and looked into her face. "You've really done it this time. I got enough problems with that bastard without you killing his son." he jabbed his thumb into her mouth like a man boating a fish and dragged her over to a high backed chair. It was thick and sturdy, not a part of the rest of the furnishings. He threw her into it and directed the riders to tie her to it. Her arms were tied behind the chair and her legs tied apart to each front leg. The man snapped his fingers a few times and a third girl, this one a human, ran up and gave him a drink. He paced back and forth angrily in front of her while he sipped his drink.

"Tarin I'm usually not a violent man but tonight I've got to be. You screwed this whole job up beyond belief. Now because of our past dealings I'm going to give you one chance to explain what happened." The man said as he handed the girl the empty glass.

" I'm going to be completely honest with you. I really want you to understand that before you do to me whatever it is you're going to do. I want you to say that you believe what I'm going to tell you." Tarin said still dazed from earlier.

" Don't Fuck with me, not now." he said.

"Okay, listen, I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about. I wish I did more than you know. I know you're going to hurt me real bad but I really don't know what you're talking about." she pleaded.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" he said looking at the riders.

The leader stepped up. "She might be telling you the truth, I saw them throw her out a five story window. The only reason she's alive is she got tangled up in the drapes and they got snagged on stuff going down. Maybe she hit her head or something."

"What? Hit her head? So you're telling me she might not remember any of what happened for real." he said looking at her.

"Seems like a waste of time to teach someone a lesson that doesn't know what they did or even who you are." said Stretts.

"Well what am supposed to do? I can't just do nothing!"

"Maybe you can just beat her up a little, you know, in case she remembers what she done later." Strett mumbled.

" Listen, at this point I'm very willing to tell you what ever you want to know so if you could just run through the whole thing just once it might jog my memory." Tarin said.

The large window exploded in a huge shower of glass and concrete. The blast was deafening. Everyone was thrown to the floor except Tarin who was was still tied to the chair. Ten men in shock armor flew in using jet packs shooting their blasters at anything that moved. The riders returned fire with good results killing two of the intruders within seconds. The leader ran across the room and dove over the huge bed for cover. The two Twi'lek sisters had pulled blasters out from under the pillows and began to shoot back. Tarin sat tied to the chair as energy bolts flew madly around the room. The human girl ran at her with a knife from the kitchen and slid across the floor winding up behind Tarin. She quickly cut the ropes and grabbed Tarin's wrist. " You didn't think I didn't have a back up plan did you?" she said as she led Tarin into the kitchen dodging blaster fire and explosions. They crammed themselves into a small cabinet and the girl pushed a button on the wall. The floor opened and they began to free fall all one hundred stories. The girl grabbed Tarin by the waist and pressed a button on her belt. The belt must have had a tiny repulsor lift generator in it because they immediately began to slow down. They stopped at the bottom of the building and opened the door. They were in the parking garage now. "Hurry." said the girl as she ran into the garage. Tarin followed as best she could as she watched the girl head for a long luxury speeder. By the time Tarin had reached the speeder the girl already had it started. Tarin stumbled in just as the girl hit the accelerator. She drove the vehicle through the barricade and into the city streets.

"You really did it this time Tarin, He's not going to let you off with a spanking this time. You were damned lucky I was there tonight. I wasn't supposed to be there until tomorrow morning." she said.

Tarin was grateful beyond belief for what this girl did but she had no idea who she was.

"I guess I owe you one."Tarin said embarrassed that she had no idea who this girl was. She was short with long platinum blonde hair that fell past her waist and was cut in bangs just over her eyes. Wearing only panties and a bra that looked two sizes too small. She had on expensive jewelry including earrings. In short she was stunning, like something from a fashion show.

Tarin sat back and relaxed. The heaters were blowing on her keeping her warm even though the top of the speeder was down. She felt the girl take hold of her hand and give it a gentile squeeze.

"Relax, you'll be safe with me."

Tarin passed out, she wasn't sure for how long. When she woke up she was tied spread eagle on a bed. The room was quiet. She had been blindfolded and her shirt had been removed. Her mouth had a gag in it that she guessed was what was left of her shirt. Tarin heard a door open and the sound of high heeled shoes walking across the room towards her.

"She's awake Big B." the girl's voice said. She heard the clanking footsteps of a heavy droid enter the room. The blindfold was roughly yanked off her head to reveal a huge metallic skull staring at her. It's one functioning eye glowed yellowish green while the other was smashed and caked with dirt and ash. The massive droids body was dented and pitted from years of abuse. Oil and rust marked every joint and recess on it's titanic frame. It leaned down closer and gave her a good looking over as if examining her. The droid stank of oil and dirt as if it had been pulled out of a junk heap.

" I'm glad I'm the one who found you Tarin Farstar. You see I like to collect pretty things. I am so ugly that I can't help to be drawn to them. I like to find out what makes them tick." he said. His voice sounded as if it was coming through an old speaker, it was crackling and had a tin sounding tone. He pointed his finger into the air as a sharp blade flicked out of the fingers tip.

"Not yet Big B, we have to find out why she changed sides remember? The boss wants to find out who got to her." the girl said nervously.

Tarin looked frantically around the room. Hanging on every wall was the skins of this monstrosities victims. She could see weapons and tools of pain everywhere she looked.

"So be it, I can wait a little longer if I must." the droid said.

The girl leaned close to Tarin and began stoking her head. " Listen to reason Tarin, the whole deal has gone bad, why not tell the truth so this will go quickly. You know Big B doesn't bluff. This is the end for you. Tell me what happened and I'll make sure he does it quick." she said pleading.

Tarin had to try something. She had no idea what these people were talking about.

" Why are you doing this! You know it was you! This wasn't part of the plan!" Tarin yelled at the girl.

The droid looked at the girl. It took a step closer to her as it's one good eye turned from yellowish green too red.

"What?" the girl saw the droid turn towards her.

" She's lying B! I'm on your side!" she said taking a few steps back.

" No, what she says makes sense. It had to be an insider that gave her the information." he said taking another step closer.

"Get away from me! You stupid droid! She's playing you, she's playing everyone!" she said in near hysterics.

The droid lept forward and grabbed the girl by the throat and slammed her down on a table across from Tarin. She was screaming wildly as she new what was coming next. She beat and flailed at the machine with no effect.

"You should have remained loyal." said the droid as it bent her leg back at the knee until it gave with a sickening crack. She screamed even louder as it began to grab her other leg.

Suddenly the door was blown off the hinges and flung across the room. Blaster fire came in through the doorway hitting the droid. It was knocked back causing it to release the girl and fall smashing the floor boards as it hit the ground.

Two men in shock armor forced their way into the room and opened fire on the droid. The machine gave a loud electronic shriek as it was hit over and over by the gun fire. A third man ran in and cut Tarin loose. He picked her up and carried her to the door. She could see the droid getting up and trying to protect itself by putting it's arm up in front of his body. The two men fell back as they laid on the fire but the machine kept screaming it's electronic wail and slowly crept forward. Tarin's three rescuers had fallen back into the main room that opened onto a huge balcony. The droid had made it to the door and was gaining speed on them, it was indestructible. At the last second the three men leapt from the balcony and turned on their jet packs. The one carrying Tarin took the lead followed by the other two. They flew a few blocks and landed in an open court yard in front of an apartment complex. The leader pulled off his helmet and kissed Tarin passionately on the lips.

" I thought I had lost you." He said with tears in his eyes.

" Captain, we have to hurry if we're going to make the rendezvous." said one of the others.

"Yes Sargent, but first we need some clothes for our friend here." they all laughed as if they were the best of buddies.

" I'm on it Captain. Hold on Tarin, I won't be long." said the third as he ran into the apartment building.

The Captain looked deep into Tarin's eyes and gave her a big hug. " I was crazy with worry darling, are you injured? When we got to your room and saw the broken window I feared the worse."

The third man returned with a large blanket and quickly wrapped Tarin in it.

" I'm sorry but this will have to do." said the Captain as he grabbed her up and the they all took off with their jet packs. Tarin finally was able to get a good look at the Captain. He was incredibly handsome and strong. She could tell he was her type and was glad this whole night was finally almost over. She was with the good guys now and she would finally be able to find out what was going on. They flew down towards the center of the city once again but closer to the space port. After a while they came to a high rise apartment and landed on the roof. They went down the stairs and into an apartment. It was fabulous and decorated with the finest décore.

"Is that you dear?" came a female voice.

"Yes, we've got her, she's safe." said the Captain.

A young woman about Tarin's age came out into the room. She was in a grav chair, it was obvious she couldn't walk due to some injury or illness.

" Oh darling I'm so glad you're safe." she said as she hugged the Captain.

Tarin felt sick. She'd been messing around with this poor woman's husband.

"Tarin, how can I ever thank you? What you've done must have been incredibly hard on you. Thank you so much." the woman said as she moved close to Tarin and hugged her with tears of gratitude.

Tarin looked up and saw the Sargent and the other man look at her in disgust. They turned away and walked into the next room.

It was official, she was a piece of shit. She had slept with this woman's husband.

The woman took Tarin's hand. "Oh my goodness! You're freezing. Come with me and I'll take you to the bedroom so you can have a hot shower to warm you."

As they left Tarin looked over her shoulder to see the Captain wink at her.

They went to the bedroom and the woman showed Tarin the bathroom. Tarin went in and turned on the shower. She looked into the mirror and at the cut on her head. "What was going on? Who were these people and what had she done that made them so happy and the others so mad?" she thought to herself. She climbed in the shower and stopped as she saw the hand grips the woman must use to aid her in and out of the tub. How could she have done such a horrible thing behind this woman's back. Tarin sat in the shower with her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to look at those damned grips. She tried to remember something, anything about what had happened but was clueless. She finished up and got out and dried off. When she went into the bedroom she saw her normal clothes and gear laid out on the bed. She remembered that at least. She knew her own belongings on sight anyway. She dressed and went out into the next room. Tarin was surprised to see the room empty. She looked around the entire apartment and it was empty. This was very odd. Some one should have told her they were leaving. She headed for the apartment door but stopped. She suddenly had a very bad feeling about the whole situation. She turned towards the balcony and noticed the sliding door was open just a crack. She could hear a dull pulsing sound like an engine idling just outside the sliding doors. She slowly made her way over to the balcony and listened through the open door. It was definitely the sound from some kind of motor just out side.

The widow smashed open and a huge metallic hand made a grab for her. She was able to avoid it just in time. Big B came crashing through the rest of the window immediately after he missed. He grabbed a gigantic ax from off his back and flipped a switch causing the blade to crackle with energy. Tarin made a dash for the front door but had to jump back as Big B kicked the sofa down the hall smashing it into the front door blocking the exit.

" Come to me my pretty pretty I have to see what makes you tick." his voice crackled.

Tarin cartwheeled back and fired one of her wrist rockets at him. It exploded causing him to loose his balance and miss his swing with his ax. The rocket should have blown him in half but it didn't even scratch his armor plating.

"Where have your friends gone? I think they had enough the first time. I am unbeatable. I am the last of my kind, built a thousand years ago for just one purpose. To cause fear in anyone or any thing that opposes me!"

Tarin ran across the large room firing rockets as she went. Each one hit the metallic juggernaut with almost no effect. He chased her swinging the energy ax just missing her with each swing. Tarin tumbled avoiding each blow with ease. She was back in true form anticipating every move of this boheomoth.

A wall panel opened and out came the Captain and his two soldiers guns blazing. Big B was taken by surprise and the combined fire power knocked him back.

" Who lives down stairs?" Tarin yelled over the ensuing battle.

"What? What difference does that make?" asked the Captain.

" Who? !" Tarin insisted on an answer.

"No one, It's a swimming pool below us." he said confused at her question.

"Perfect !" she said and with her last rocket she fired at Big B's feet. The explosion tore a huge hole in the floor. The droid lost his balance and fell head long through the burning hole as if swallowed up by the abyss.

"Come on! " yelled the Captain as he turned and launched a grenade at the door blocked by the couch. There was an explosion and the path was clear. The Sargent and the other soldier ran out the door disappearing into the smoke and still falling debris. Tarin grabbed the woman in the grav chair's arm and she fell out onto the floor dead. She must have been hit in the cross fire.

"No !" yelled the Captain on seeing his dead wife. He made his way to her body and cradled her in his arms and cried.

Tarin didn't know what to say. She had no idea what their relationship was. Suddenly all that was no longer important. A metal hand reached up and out of the hole in the floor. It was Big B. He had survived the fall and was coming back for more.

The Captain got up on his knees and still holding his wife began to fire his weapon. "Go ! Go now !" he yelled at Tarin. She hesitated just for a moment then turned and ran. She jumped over the wreckage in the door way and out into the main building hallway. She started to run. She found the stairway and ran three steps at a time down to the bottom floor. Tarin kicked open the door with her arm aiming her wrist weapon system ready for the next group of strangers to snatch her up. No one was there. She ran out the front door and into the street. It was deserted this time of night with no traffic. She ran down the middle of the street as fast as she could. She needed to get away from that building. She needed time to sort things out. Tarin turned and ran down a side street and smashed into a young woman causing both to tumble intertwined onto the street.

Tarin instinctively jumped up and pointed her weapon at her. Before she could move a second woman appeared from the shadows and switched on her light saber holding it against Tarin's throat.

" You might want to think your next move through." said the woman with the light saber.

Tarin lowered her arm slowly. " I'm sorry about that. I don't want any trouble. I just want to get away from here as fast as I can."

The woman held the light saber at Tarin's throat as she helped the younger one up.

" You looking to get off this planet?" the woman asked.

" As fast as I can." Tarin answered.

"How do you feel about the Empire?" asked the woman.

"It sucks."Tarin answered.

" You want a job?" the woman asked as she lowered her light saber.

"If it takes me away from here I'm in." said Tarin.

The woman put out her hand for Tarin to shake. " I'm Stella, Stella star."

" Tarin Farstar." she replied as she took Stella's hand and shook it.

" I'm Jaycee, glad I ran into you." said the younger one smiling and rubbing her knee.

"Glad to meet you both." Tarin said looking around. She still didn't feel comfortable. She kept waiting for Big B to come stomping around the corner at any moment.

"You look nervous." Jaycee said.

"Closer to scared out of my mind." Tarin admitted.

"Somebody following you?" Stella asked.

" More like some-thing." Tarin said.

"Well we don't want to hang around here and get involved. We can go now unless you need to go get something." Stella said.

"I never own anything I can't leave behind if I need to." Tarin said.

"Do you need to leave things behind now?" asked Jaycee.

"Big time." Tarin confirmed.


End file.
